


Valentines and Angels

by Broadwaylover101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this for a valentines day secret "satan" project, Idk it might be my longest fic as of now, M/M, just like a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover101/pseuds/Broadwaylover101
Summary: Sent out on a hunt by Sam and Eileen just a few days before Valentine's day, a rain-storm causes Dean and Castiel to have to pull off the road for the night and find themselves at the closest motel possible. What started off as a simple storm, turns into an overnight stay at the motel, leading to feelings, confessions and a happy ending.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Valentines and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a "Secret Satan" fanfic exchange and I'm really proud of it so I wanted to share it. The person I wrote it for doesn't have a03 otherwise, I'd tag them in it as well!

Sitting around the bunker table, research spread out in front of them, Sam was the first to speak, “Does.. anybody have any idea what this is?” He asked, quickly signing to Eileen sitting opposite of him. He grabbed one of the newspaper articles, skimming through it again, still coming up empty. “Nothing.” She responded with a slight frown, before grabbing another pile of research. 

Dean threw down the newspaper he himself had been reading, leaning back in his chair. “Not a clue, Cas, you got anything? Eileen?” Dean didn’t have perfect signing skills yet but he was working on them. Both Cas and Sam had helped Dean learn basic signs and Cas had helped Dean many times late at night when everyone was supposed to be asleep. They would sit in Dean’s room and Castiel would teach him different signs till he felt comfortable doing them in conversations. 

Meanwhile, Castiel had fallen down a while of research from Sam’s laptop, of which he had graciously let him borrow. “I’m sorry Dean, I’ve found nothing.” He closed Sam’s computer and handed it back to him, “Are you even sure this is something we handle?” He asked, although there weren't many things they didn’t handle at this point. 

“We’ve had couples go missing all in the same area all within a four-month period… all around Valentines Day, it’s… suspicious to say the least.” Sam looked at Dean before he said, “Since we haven’t found anything here, and Valentine's Day is very soon, either one of three you up for a road trip?” He asked, looking at Eileen. 

Dean looked at Cas before glaring at his younger brother, “Why don’t you let Cas and I take the road, you stay here with Eileen and look for anything that might help us find.. Whatever we’re looking for. You good with that Cas?”

“Of course, Dean.” He nodded, looking between both brothers. 

“Great, then we’ll leave tomorrow at sunrise.” Ending the conversation, Dean got up, walking back to his bedroom leaving Sam and Cas alone in the bunker library. 

“What was all that about?” Sam questioned looking at the angel before signing to Eileen. 

Cas shook his head and stood up, “Don’t worry about it. I’m going to go… pack.” He told Sam before rushing off to his room, shutting the door behind him, leaving Sam and Eileen alone. 

Early the next morning, Castiel (because he doesn’t sleep) was ready to go before either brother had even woken up. Rather than sitting alone in his room, he grabbed his back and headed out to the bunker hallway, quietly shutting his door behind him. He set his bag on the bunker library table and shuffled to Dean’s bedroom, immediately noticing the lack of motion of the room. He opened the door to find Dean still dead to the world, curled under a pile of blankets. 

He walked over to Dean and stood over him, watching his chest rise and fall, finding comfort in how peaceful he looked in this moment, no weight of the world on his shoulders, no regret for his past mistakes, just pure peace. Cas reached down to carefully shake his shoulder but before he could, Dean jolted away, reaching to grab the weapon he kept hidden under his pillow before connecting who was standing over him. “Cas… what the hell are you doing?” He asked, his voice in distress, his eyes narrowed. 

“I am sorry for waking you, but weren’t we due to leave?” Cas questioned, looking at Dean’s alarm clock, the time growing ever later. 

With a quick grunt, Dean pulled himself into a sitting position, stretching his arms out above him, “Yeah, thanks Cas. I’ll just get ready and we can go.” Dean avoided all eye contact with the angel, he’d been doing it more recently, avoiding the intense glances from Castiel as if he gave in, he’d do something he couldn’t take back, something that could change their relationship dynamic permanently. 

“Then I’ll leave you to get ready.” The angel told him, softly shutting the door behind him, heading the kitchen to start coffee for the day. He knew Dean functioned better than caffeinated, it was the least he could for him. He grabbed the coffee beans from the cabinet and added water to the coffee machine, giving it time to warm up. 

By the time Dean was ready, coffee was brewed and Castiel was enjoying his first cup, a fresh one poured and ready on the table for the older brother. “Thanks for the coffee, Cas.” He said, taking a seat next to him and letting the caffeine run through his veins.

“Anything for you, Dean. Is Sam awake yet?” He asked

“Knowing him, he won’t be up before noon. We’ll be gone by then.” Dean told him, knowing how important sleep was to his brother. 

They sat in silence, enjoying the peace with each other till Dean finished his coffee and stood up from the table. He grabbed Castiel’s mug with his other hand, “Are you ready to head-out?” 

Cas nodded, grabbing his bag from under the table. Dean carefully set the coffee cups in the sink, grabbed his keys and let Cas lead the way. Dean opened the backseat door, letting both of them set their bags down before Castiel jumped in shotgun, Dean in the driver's seat. “Here we go.” 

Driving down the country road, they sat in silence, enjoying the breeze coming in through the open Impala windows but taking notice of the dark sky’s behind them. “Uh.. Dean..” Castiel eventually asked, looking at him. 

“What’s up, Cas.” He asked, paying attention to the empty road in front of him, before looking over at Castiel in the seat next to him. 

“Would you mind if we listen to this?” He asked, reaching into his trenchcoat, pulling the mixtape Dean had made for him a long time ago. 

Dean’s breath hitched quietly, overwhelmed that not only did Castiel keep that mixtape, he brought it along on their trip. It was the first time he’d ever made someone a mixtape like that and it was very important to both of them. “You… brought it?” He asked quietly as he grabbed it from Castiel, hitting play as both of them heard Led Zeppelin start playing.

“Of course I did Dean, it’s one of the first gifts you ever gave me.” He said sincerely before leaning back, letting the music play quietly in the background, just enjoying being here with Dean in that moment.

Dean looked over at Castiel, looking so peaceful in that moment and let a small grin form his face before returning his eyes to the road, letting the country roads take them where they needed to be.

They drove for hours, letting the music play in the background, and when the mixtape ran out, they started it over again. Those tracks had slowly become some of Castiel’s favorites and it warmed Dean’s heart knowing they had these tracks shared between them, something that influenced Castiel. 

As it moved into night, the dark sky started to catch up with them, raindrops hitting the impala’s windows, headlights shining onto the road. It started off as a light drizzle before turning into a heavy downpour, causing Dean to pull over, “I think it’s probably safer if we find a place to pull off for the night.” He said, looking over at Castiel.

“I agree, Dean.” He nodded, looking at him sincerely. Dean pulled out his phone and typed in “Motels nearby” before one result popped up, “It looks like there’s a little motel about a mile from here, does that work for you?” Castiel nodded in agreement as Dean slowly started the Impala back up, pulling onto the road, slower than before as the rain continued to come down in a steady downpour. 

Luckily, the neon sign of ``Vacancies” came into their view and Dean turned into their parking lot, parking as close as possible to avoid the rain. Dean opened his door, grabbing their bags from the backseat as they ran under the overhang of the motel. Dean held the door open for Castiel, now both soaked from the rain. 

“How can I help you, boys?” The lady at the front desk asked as they walked inside. Dean took a look around noticing how deserted the room looked, before grabbing Cas’s wrist, wanting to keep him close. 

“We’re looking for one room for the night.” He said matter of fact

The lady quickly went onto her computer, before turning back to both of them, “We only have one bedroom.. Is that alright?” 

Dean felt a blush rush up his cheeks before stammering, “Yeah, that’s fine.” The lady handed Dean the room key (room 401) before returning back the crossword puzzle setting out on her desk. 

They walked back outside, trying to avoid the rain still heavily falling, Dean taking notice of the ground slowly becoming harder to walk on as the gravel ran with the rain. They jumped in Baby and right away, Dean noticed the problem they were having, the tires were sinking in the ground due to the lack of concrete for their parking lot. “Well, that’s just great.” He yelled in frustration. 

“Dean…” Castiel started, before stopping, putting his hand on the other man’s shoulder, letting it rest there to provide him comfort. They managed to pull in front of their room, quickly parking and running up to their door, Castiel starting to shiver from the cold rain soaking into his trenchcoat. 

Dean opened the door, letting Castiel go in first to keep him out of the rain. Their motel room was very simple, one bed, two nightstands and one lamp on the left side of the room. A small ensuite bathroom attached. “Cas, you’re shivering, why don’t you go take a warm shower to help warm up?” Dean said, moving over to the angel, carefully taking his trenchcoat off, hanging it up on the coat-hook, on the inside of their motel room door. Cas frowned, before sitting down on the bed rather than going to the bathroom, Dean grabbed a towel and placed it over his shoulders, “We don’t need you getting sick.” 

Castiel grabbed onto the towel, pulling it tighter around him as Dean sat down next to him. “Why don’t you lay down, see if sleep will help you.” Normally Castiel would be able to snap his fingers and poof he’d be back to normal, but with all that had happened recently, his grace has been lower than usual, still trying to regain the grace he lost. Nodding in agreement, he leaned back against the headboard, Dean taking his shoes and coat off before doing the same, keeping the amount of space between them that would be considered “best friend appropriate.” 

Dean knew he had always felt differently about Castiel, especially considering how he was supposed to feel for his “best friend.” Of course, his terrified Dean at times, afraid that Castiel didn’t feel the same way, that his feelings weren’t returned. It ended up being the one reason he hadn’t had that conversation with Castiel yet, that fear of rejection. 

Before Dean knew it, Castiel was slowly zoning out, losing the difference between consciousness and unconsciousness. He mumbled out “Goodnight, Dean.” Before letting his eyes close, falling into a peaceful slumber. 

With Castiel out, Dean decided he could try and catch up on some sleep as well, he moved just a little bit closer to Cas, finding his body warmth comforting before crossing his arms and letting his eyes close. 

When Dean jerked awake a while later, he looked around the room noticing it was still dark outside with the heavy raining still obvious. He noticed they had moved around in their sleep, both of them falling down onto the bed, Castiel’s arms wrapped around him as he breathed softly into his neck. Dean knew Cas was a cuddler but it felt comforting, like going home and as long as Castiel stayed asleep, Dean could stay like this, imagining what could be. 

Castiel shifted next to him, and he quickly froze, afraid the angel had woken up, before sighing in relief when rather than that, he shifted closer to him, wrapping his arms tighter, Dean had never felt so safe, so comforted. 

Dean slowly drifted back into unconsciousness, wishing he could wake up to this every day, but knowing it wasn’t possible. This couldn’t happen when they were awake… could it? 

This time, Dean awoke to the smell of coffee, rain still hitting the windows. He sat up to find Castiel sitting at the little table opposite of their bed, two coffee cups in hand before handing one to Dean, “Here you go, Dean.” Dean grabbed the cup from him, allowing the coffee time to enter his system before responding, “Thanks Cas, where’d you get coffee anyways?” He knew there weren’t any coffee shops nearby.

“An angel never reveals his secrets, Dean.” He smirked, looking at Dean still sitting in bed. Cas sat next to Dean, resting his legs on the foot of the bed.

Dean immediately noticed the tension in the air between them as if they were avoiding the events of last night. “So… I say we try to see if the rain gives up later and if we can get Baby out of the mud?” He asked looking at Cas. 

“That’s fine, Dean,” Castiel said, finishing his coffee.

They sat in silence for a few moments before they both spoke at the same time, 

“Cas.” 

“Dean.” 

“You first, Cas,” Dean said, looking opposite of him. He felt the blush returning to his face, his newfound confidence starting to slip away again. 

“No, please Dean, continue.” Of course, Castiel would want Dean to go first, he looked at him, no expectations, purely curious about what Dean was thinking, what was currently going through his mind.

“I’m no good with this… so please bear with me.”

“Good with what, Dean?” Cas asked, his head slightly tilted in confusion. 

“Feelings, Cas.. all of this.” He started before sitting up, sitting side by side with the angel. “I don’t know what you remember from last night.” He said, trailing off, looking at the rain still pouring out the window. “I know I haven’t been perfect to you Cas, I’ve… let you down more times then I can count and I’ll always be sorry about that.”

Castiel looked straight at him, his eyes softening under the glance shared between the two of them. 

“I’ve always called you family but… I’ve always felt different about you then I felt for Sam or Ellen, most people who have come into my life. And I know I’ve messed up, I’ve held this in for too long and I get that you don’t feel the same way, but I needed to get this out there, I needed you to hear it before I pushed it down any longer. It’s been twelve years Cas and I couldn’t hide it any longer.” He rushed out, his voice cracking on the final word as he stood up and walked towards the window, placing his hands on the windowsill.

“Dean..” Castiel whispered quietly, from the motel bed, looking up at Dean, his back turned to him. 

“I’m just sorry, Castiel.” He said softly, finally for once allowing his emotions to be free, to show one of the most important people in his life, how he actually felt. His shoulders slumped against the window as he carefully turned back around facing Castiel. 

Castiel softly gets off the motel bed, standing right in front of Dean, he placed his hand along his right shoulder, “Dean… you are many things, yes you can be infuriating at times, slightly stubborn and overly protective of pie, but you’re loyal, you go to the ends of the earth to protect those you care about and you’re still beautiful, still Dean Winchester. He ran his fingers through Dean’s brown hair before leaning closer and whispered: “Can I kiss you?” 

Dean exhaled the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, “Yeah, Cas, I think I’d like that.” 

Cas leaned in, softly touching his lips against his own, feather-light as if he was afraid either one of them would break, of course, neither one would, but Dean meant the world to Castiel and he’d do whatever he needed to protect and mend him. Castiel eventually pulled back, blue eyes meeting green before Dean closed the gap between them again, this time the intensity growing, They gasped into the kiss as Dean carefully bit Cas’s bottom lip, running his tongue along with the inside. 

Pulling back breathless, Dean ran his hands through Castiel’s hair before placing his hand on the nape of his neck, “I love you, Castiel. I know I haven’t always expressed it but I do, I love you.” 

“I love you too, Dean,” Castiel murmured under his breath, looking into the green eyes of the other man. Dean pulled Castiel onto the bed, allowing both of them space to lay down next to each other. Dean carefully grabbed Castiel’s hand, letting it rest in-between them, fingers laced together. 

Castiel moved closer to Dean, placing his head on Dean’s chest, wrapping an arm around him, “Is this okay?” He asked softly, looking up at him. 

Dean nodded, kissing his forehead, “Interested in taking a nap?” He joked, at the angel’s currently resting place. Castiel let out a small yawn, closing his eyes, “Goodnight Dean, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He whispered into the silence, letting sleep slowly take over him, sleep he hadn’t experienced in far too long.

They awoke the next morning to the sun shining, February 14th, the rain finally ended, wrapped up in each other, as if they didn’t know where one ended and one began. Dean’s eyes opened, waking for once from a peaceful sleep, a nightmare less night. He shifted carefully, trying not to wake the angel curled up into his side, before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

Eventually Castiel stirred awake, rolling over, coming face to face his hunter. 

“Morning, Angel.” Dean said gruffly, his voice still adjusting from the night's sleep. 

“Good morning, Dean.” He leaned up, pressing a delicate kiss to the underside of his jaw before curling back under the covers, refusing to get up. 

“It looks like the storm finally passed.” Dean grinned, looking at the sun shining, the blue skies evident. Much like the storm passed outside, the storm between them settled as well, opening the future up to blue skies. 

“What do you say about packing up, saving Baby and hitting the road? I think we can hit the trail by this afternoon, and be back home by tomorrow night.” Dean asked, looking down at Castiel.

Castiel high on emotions from last night, nodded in agreement, before pulling himself up into a seated position. “I’d like that Dean.” 

As they slowly started to wake up, something connected in Dean’s mind. A holiday he hadn’t celebrated in years.  
“It’s the 14th, you know what that means.” Dean said with a grin, pulling Castiel closer to him. 

“Happy Valentines Day.” He kissed him slowly, running his hand up Castiel’s arm.

“Happy Valentines Day, Dean.” He grabbed the hand running up his arm and laced their fingers together, setting them on top of their blanket. 

Taking a deep breath in, Dean sat up next to Castiel before starting, “The thing that happened last night… I hope you know, it wasn’t a one time thing for me.” He said, grabbing Castiel’s hand. “I’m hoping you feel the same.” 

Castiel carefully took Dean’s face in his hands, “I’ve wanted nothing more for years. I’ve always been yours.” He pulled Dean, touching their lips together, running his hand through the brown locks of Dean’s hair. 

Whispering against Castiel’s lips, “Are you ready to go home?” He asked quietly. A quick stop to finish their job then home safe, hopefully resting in Dean’s bed. “And… I was wondering.” He started, looking in the green eyes across from him, “Would you like to move into my room in the bunker? Or our room, if you’re interested?” 

Not saying a word, Castiel pulled Dean in harder, biting his lower lip before whispering “I would love to.” 

With a large grin on his face, Dean pulled Castiel up, pulling him into an embrace. Eventually pulling away, they straightened up their motel room, took turns in the on-suit brushing their teeth for the day and grabbed their bags sitting on the dresser. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand as he held the motel door room open, “After you.” 

They walked to the impala, Dean opening Castiel’s door for him, letting him slide inside. He set their bags in the backset before sliding into the driver's seat and lacing their fingers together in the middle of them.

Dean pulled out of the motel parking lot, onto the open road, eyes on their destination, one goal in mind. 

They would end up arriving a few earlier than planned, giving them plenty of time to get ready for the small hunt. During their drive, Sam had sent them the information they needed. Sam and Eileen came to the conclusion it was a simple demon hunt, nothing they weren’t used to, one of their easiest hunts in quite some time. 

Rather than stressing about his hunt, Dean wanted to do something special for Castiel for Valentines day. He was finally at peace, comfortable with their relationship and he wanted Castiel to know that. Of course, Dean wasn’t the best to come up with romantic gestures but Castiel deserved it, he deserved the world. 

While driving the ideas swirled through his head, before he eventually decided on a homemade meal and flowers on his nightstand once they were back home as a “late valentine day” dinner. 

Later that Day

The hunt would end up being a success. Nothing they hadn’t experienced before. A small barn, similar to the one they first met in, all those years ago. 

Neither of them were perfect but they always had made one great team on a hunt. Castiel’s angel grace kept Dean safe and Dean’s selflessness helped them pull it off. The only difference this time was after, Dean pulled Castiel tighter, not wanting him to leave his side. He kissed Castiel on the forehead and tucking his head in the crook of Castiel’s neck before pulling back and lacing their hands together. 

Leaving the barn, Dean held Castiel’s door open, before joining him, their hands immediately finding each other. This could quickly become a theme in their relationship, their hands connected, laced together, the same way they went through everything. Together. 

The drive back to the bunker was quiet but not uncomfortable, rather peaceful. Music quietly playing in the background, the open road in-front of them, the promises of the future evident. 

Arriving home, Dean wasn’t sure how to break the news of the new developments. He knew Sam would be supportive but that didn’t mean he still wasn’t terrified. But he loved Castiel, and wasn’t willing to hide that, especially not in the once place he felt safe. Right before they went inside, he grabbed Castiel’s hand and brought him closer to him, needing to say one thing with his newly found courage. 

“Cas, I love you.” He whispered into his ear, pulling back to see the angels face. Castiel’s face broke out into a small grin before whispering back, “I love you too, Dean.” 

Dean knew he had the courage to face his brother, and so he did. He held the door open for Cas, letting him go in first before following him after. The bunker was quiet, steady, the sound of silence in the halls. 

Still holding Castiel’s hand, they set their stuff on the bunker table and went looking for either Sam or Eileen. Going into the living room, they eventually found them, both sound asleep on the couch, Eileen leaning into Sam’s side.

Dean shook his head, not wanting to wake either of them. “How about we put our stuff away.” He whispered into Castiel’s ear. Castiel nodded slowly before grabbing his bag and heading to his bedroom, Dean grabbed his arm “I meant our room.” 

With a look of shock crossing his face, Castiel nodded in agreement, before going to Dean’s door and opening it. Dean went over the left side, Castiel the right as he looked around. “I’ll empty a few shelves for you, and you can add whatever to the closet.” He joked, knowing Castiel had his usual favorites, and not a large wardrobe. “I want this to feel like your room as well, if you’re still comfortable with this.” He knew Castiel’s space was important and he didn’t want to take that away from him. 

“I’m honored Dean, it’s everything I’ve wanted.” Dean walked over, removing a few of his books from the shelves, and clearing a new space for Castiel, for their new future. 

They unpacked slowly, enjoying the silence between them, how domestic they could truly be once alone, in the safety of their bedroom. 

The next few months ended up being quite the whirlwind for the couple. Dean found the courage to come out to both Sam and Eileen with Castiel’s hand in his, both of them so supportive, neither one surprised. Sam only wanted his older brother to be happy in life, something he finally was with Castiel. They even had a double “date” in the bunker, complete with dinner and a movie in their den. 

Dean made good on promise to Castiel about a late Valentine's day dinner. He closed the kitchen off one night, lighting as many candles as he could find around the bunker and creating his signature dish, one of the first “human” meals Castiel ever had, his burger recipe. It was simple, but it was perfectly them and the smile on Castiel’s face after Dean had called him into the dining room ended up more than enough. 

Dean slowly became more comfortable showing affection around those in his life, slowlying breaking free of the mindset his father had instilled in him, all those years ago. Dean would pull Castiel close, kissing him slowly, letting the angel run fingers through his hair in a calming manner. 

A few weeks after, Sam and Eileen came to both of them with a proposal for a new “Hunters Network.” None of them wanted to “fully” retire from hunting but rather, focus on helping the younger hunters, creating a safe space for them as a community. They no longer had to put their lives in risk for every hunt and were still able to carry on Bobby’s legacy, in his honor. It truly was the best of both worlds for all four of them. They all ended up staying in the bunker, knowing that while it wasn’t perfect, it was their home. 

Every Friday, they would take turns cooking family dinner for each other, a way to relax and catch up over the week, keeping all four of them extremely close. They weren’t perfect, they had flaws, but their “found” family was perfect to them. Almost as perfect as that little motel room months ago, in the middle of nowhere, that changed both of their lives forever, the motel room that gave them courage to do the one thing they both had wanted most in life.


End file.
